Undeserving
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: A BellaXEdward fluffy fic. Bella gets in a car accident, Edward thinks it's his fault, and comments to how he doesn't deserve Bella. Then comes Victoria, Laurent, and a new vampire. This story changes POVs, from Bella to Edward and back. T to be safe.
1. Crashed

Hello all you fellow Edward fangirls! (Fangirls all scream) This story is a random idea I got. :) I've only read the first book in the twilight series. I only read it a couple weeks ago, and I'm waiting to get to the library for the next one! Please read with an open mind, and tell me anything I could do to improve it.

**Disclaimer:** I love Edward to pieces. I honestly wish I owned Twilight, because then I'd have Edward all to myself. But sadly, Edward and all other related media belong to the Great Stephenie Meyer. I think she does a much better job than I.

* * *

Edward placed his cool hands on either side of my face, like marble on my skin. I was shaking as I tried to fathom what he was saying. 

"What? Edward, no, you swore!" I was trembling, and I was sure he could feel my heart skipping.

His eyes flashed in misunderstanding before he gave me his crooked half-smile that made my head spin. His hands slid down to my shoulders, and he pulled me against him. He kissed the top of my head, leaving cold fire.

"You don't understand, Bella. I'm not leaving permanently, just for a few days."

I shook in his hold for a moment before pulling away. "But don't you understand? Every time you leave me, something happens! If not to me, then to you." I licked my lips, widening my eyes against the wet. "I couldn't stand it if I never saw you again."

"Bella, I would be extremely surprised if the reason I never saw you again was because something happened to me." His expression said he was insulted; his eyes darkened from topaz to a dull orange. "I'll only be hunting. What could happen?"

I shuddered. He was going to jinx himself. His cool grasp on my bare shoulders, just beside my tank's straps, was messing with my concentration as I tried to come up with an answer. "You could be overpowered by a bear, or something . . ."

My voice trailed off as I shivered in delight. One of his marble fingers was tracing a circle on my throat, below my ear. Edward was distracting me, on purpose.

"Have you forgotten what I showed you in the clearing?" he shook his head and ruffled my hair.

I blinked, woozy. "If you keep doing that to my neck, I may just forget everything." I said, not unkindly.

He chuckled, flashing his teeth briefly. Then, with infinite slowness, he leaned forward to press his icy lips to my throat. A soft moan escaped my lips.

He pulled away. "Did you like that?" his smirk was infuriating.

I set my lips stubbornly and stood, brushing damp grass off my jeans. He looked up at me, the sunlight filtering through the spring-green leaves of the oak, catching in his hair. I stalked off, across the parking lot of the park and climbed into my truck.

"You honestly think I couldn't keep up with you?" His condescending tone grated on my nerves. I kept my eyes to the road, knowing the moment I looked into his, we'd be in danger of dying. Or I'd be . . . he might just walk away unharmed.

Edward took my free hand from my lap and stroked it with an idle finger. "Bella, look at me."

"We'll die." I stated.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Isabella." My full name across his lips sent a shiver down my spine as my heart rate climbed.

I sighed, giving in. "Edward,"

Suddenly, his head snapped up. He stared at the road as I looked at him. "Bella!"

I returned my gaze to the blacktop, horrified as I saw the semi. It was in the wrong lane, speeding towards me. I jerked the steering wheel to the left, running off into the grassy ditch. Cars behind me honked in annoyance. Then I felt the truck begin to flip, nose over tail.

**EPOV**

As the truck rolled over, I reached out to Bella. I snapped her seatbelt with one hand, and with my other I pulled her to me. I folded myself around her, protecting her fragile body with my iron frame. I _knew_ I should've gone ahead and gotten her the Audi . . . at least that one had airbags.

The vehicle came to a stop upside-down. Bella was limp against me as I punched through the window and slid out. I lay on the grass, winded for a moment, then returned my glance to Bella.

Anxiety over her gripped my chest. "Bella, wake up, please, Bella!" I pressed her close, her scent washing over me in strong waves. I couldn't resist pressing my lips to her throat as her head lolled back. I gritted my teeth as I heard sirens coming closer.

Instead, I brushed her hair out of her face. "Bella, please, look at me." I cradled her head gently, not wanting to hurt her more. Her eyelids fluttered; I watched her brilliant brown eyes try to focus.

She licked her lips, and I almost kissed her. But now was not the time. "Edward?" her voice was slurred, so it came out more like "Ehward."

I cradled her against me gently. "Bella, are you alright?"

Her eyes slid shut. "My head hurts." There was no strength left to her words.

Narrowing my eyes, I brushed her bangs away from her face. There, beside her hairline, was a rapidly darkening bruise the size of a peach. With experienced fingers, I probed it from the edges in. It was swollen, but solid underneath. I was almost positive she hadn't broken her skull, but if it was cr acked, I wouldn't be able to tell.

Bella let out a soft moan as she tried to sit up. I gripped her carefully, but firmly. "Lie still Bella." I heard the ambulance pull up, and a few attendants began to pull the stretcher over.

A police cruiser pulled up, and Charlie climbed out. He rushed over as one of the female medics snapped a protective collar around her neck. I could see embarrassment cloud my Bella's already pain-hazed eyes at the click.

"Bells! Are you alright, kid?" Charlie trailed a knuckle down her jaw.

She smiled weakly, eyes closing once more. As they loaded her into the back, I heard her whisper.

"Wait. Edward, come with me. Please."

I looked to Charlie, and he nodded. His thoughts assailed me: _Bella is too attached to that boy for her own good. . . .but if it gives her comfort right now, I won't be the one to deny her. My poor little g irl!_

I leapt neatly into the back of the ambulance, and knelt at Bella's head. I pulled out my cell phone and snapped it open. I kept one hand threaded into her hair at her scalp, fingers just brushing her.

Carlisle answered with a very professional: "Doctor Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle! It's me, I was just in a wreck." I swallowed the panic rising in my throat.

There was a pause, then a quiet "With Bella."

My breath caught. "Yes." My voice shook. "We're on our way in an ambulance. Could you meet us in the ER?"

"Of course. Are you alright?"

I almost laughed. There wasn't a substance, metal, person, place, or thing that could hurt vampires. Except other vampires. "I'm fine, but worried about Bella."

Another soft whimper from her. I stroked her head. "Sh." She reached up and took my hand. I almost dropped it in shock. Her hand was cool and clammy, and her grip was weak. I gave it a comforting squeeze, careful not to do it too hard.

"Stay," she whispered so quietly I was the only one to hear. I kissed her temple softly.

"I will never leave you."

Carlisle then said, "I'll see you there, Edward." I could tell he thought he was intruding.

I shut my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. The medic looked up at me.

"Are you friends with one of the doctors?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"My father is Doctor Cullen."

Her eyes widened. Everyone had heard of Carlisle, and knew what he contributed to Forks. She merely nodded and went back to sticking an iv in. Bella flinched under my hand.

"I don't need a needle," she pouted, turning paler.

"Don't argue, Bella." I would never understand how she can put up such a cool front when surrounded by my vampire family, but still be afraid of needles.

I felt the ambulance slowing, and I looked through the windshield. We were at a red light. People in cars were pulling over, and when we were through, we were still going only eighty. Slow humans . . . but they probably wouldn't let me drive. Just like they wouldn't believe me if I said I had a medical degree, and was a vampire. Ha, they'd most likely hold out the straightjacket.

Finally. We pulled up at the emergency entrance. As the doors opened, I could feel a protective growl rising low in my chest. If I wasn't so afraid I would hurt her more, I'd carry her in myself. These humans were so idiotically _slow_. Although, if I was being truthful to myself, I should say I felt guilty.

I'd promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her . . . and here she was, being wheeled into the emergency room. I swallowed my rising tension.

Carlisle was already in a sectioned-off area. When the medics went to transfer Bella from the gurney, I scooped her up carefully, cradling her head, and lay her gently on the bed myself.

The female EMT just stared at me. I'd broken the rules. Well, they would have to get over it. If only everyone had vampire speed, this world would be much better off. On second thought, though, I don't think vampire grace could take away the beautiful clumsiness that my precious Bella had. But I was never going to tell her.

**BPOV**

Through my hazy consciousness, I could feel Edward lift me up in his arms, then lay me on the bed. I could feel cool fingers checking me over, then I heard Carlisle, as if from very far away.

"Leave for a moment, please, Edward. I would like to examine her more thoroughly." I could feel Edward start to pull his hand away. I grabbed for it.

"No, stay! You said you wouldn't leave." My eyes flew open, searching for his face. I couldn't seem to focus on anything, so I saw three Edwards. Oh no, one was more than enough. My heart monitor one of the nurses so kindly hooked up beeped faster.

I could hear surprise in Carlisle's tone. "I am trying to preserve your modesty, Bella."

I could feel my strength leeching out of me, as if someone was sucking it away. "I don't care. He stays." I closed my eyes again as the beeping slowed slightly.

"Very well. I'm going to move your shirt up a bit, to check for broken ribs."

I just answered with a toneless hum. I couldn't do anything more, everything was getting so sluggish. I felt like I was swimming in sand.

I could feel Carlisle's cool hands pressing first on my left ribs, then my right. When he checked the latter, I felt something give, and I gasped, then moaned quietly. I couldn't keep it in.

Edward stroked my face with his free hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I shushed him. I had a headache the size of Washington. Ow.

"But Bella, if I hadn't had you look at me,"

"Not your fault, shut up." I muttered as forcefully as I could.

I could feel his surprise. I peeked through my heavy eyelids at him. He had on his amused smile, but anguish rang clear in his eyes.

"Not your fault," I repeated more gently, reaching up with my other hand to touch his jaw. "Stupid semi,"

His eyes brightened playfully. "Are you calling me a truck?"

That got a smile. I chuckled, wincing as my ribs shifted.

"Alright, Bella, I'm done now." Carlisle pulled my shirt back down. "You have two broken ribs on your right side, and I would like to X-Ray your head."

"You'll break your machine," I muttered.

Edward threw his head back, laughing. "I think she's ill, Carlisle," he said, amusement still coloring his tone. "She's actually funny."

I would've stuck my tongue out, but suddenly I felt very tired. "What's in the iv?" I breathed.

"Nothing yet, just the needle. Why?" Carlisle answered.

I could feel myself getting closer to the darkness ing at the edges of my consciousness. Everything was like I was hearing it from farther away. "I feel strange," I murmured, before giving in completely.

**EPOV**

My beautiful angel's eyes slid shut. "I feel strange," I watched as she sunk into unconsciousness, feeling helpless. The monitor began to beep more slowly.

I shot my gaze to Carlisle. "What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips. "I'm not sure. Let's get her to radiology." He pushed her bed away from the wall effortlessly, and steered it out into the hall.

When he went into the Radiology unit, he told me I had to stay outside, then went in, leaving me alone with my guilt. I sank onto a bench across from the door. I lowered my head into my hands and groaned. If only I hadn't made her look away! Why did I have to be so irresistible? I called myself all kinds of idiot. The minutes passed like hours.

Carlisle came out, leading the gurney. He shoved it against the wall. I stood and went back to take Bella's hand. She was shivering, and her hand was still clammy.

"No fracture to her skull, but she has an awful concussion. Her ribs have only hairline fractures, and she's in shock." Carlisle told me. He lay his hand on my shoulder for a brief moment. "A nurse will be here in a moment to take her to a private room. I must go speak with Charlie."

I nodded numbly. The shock would explain her clamminess, fatigue, and chills. I shrugged out of my jacket and draped across her torso.

After the nurse settled Bella in the room she'd been given, Charlie walked in. I stood and offered my chair. He declined, shaking his head and knelt beside her pillow.

"She'll sleep for awhile," I offered. "It's because of the shock."

Charlie just nodded, and I could see the torment in his mind. I blocked out his thoughts, giving him privacy.

After what seemed an hour, Charlie stood and looked at me. In his gaze was something I couldn't read. "I saw the condition of that truck. The way her seatbelt had frayed suggests a rapid break." he looked at Bella, eyes shining. "She should be d ead, and so should you. I don't know how you came away without a bump, but I know that you did something, and that's why she's here right now." He strode forward until he was about three feet from me, staring me straight in the eyes. "I know I've been less than civil with you, and for that I apologize. You know that her mom and I married way too young, and I was scared she was rushing into the same mistake."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I just want you to know that I'm giving you two my blessing. I've never seen her so happy. Every time you leave, I see her wilt. But then you come back, and she's so full of life. I can no longer imagine her life without you in it. If you want to marry her, eventually, I give you my permission, and my blessing." he held out his hand.

This was the longest I'd ever heard him talk. I was speechless myself at what he'd said. He'd always been one of the main forces against us. He'd thought our relationship was unhealthy. Now, he was giving me the most priceless part of his life. I took his hand in both of mine and smiled carefully, not showing too much teeth, even though I was ecstatic.

"Thank you, sir. This means more to me than anything you could ever do."

He nodded, embarrassed. "I'm going to get some coffee." And then I was once again alone with my angel. The exact opposite of the hell-sent I once pegged her as. The ray of sunshine I didn't deserve.

I knelt beside her pillow, occupying the same spot Charlie had been, and where I had been after James had nearly killed her. I rested my chin on the pillow and waited for her to waken.

**BPOV**

I woke up with my face pressed against the biology table I shared with Edward Cullen. I looked over at him. Had I fallen asleep? I had a headache. I touched his arm gently with two fingers. He stiffened and glared at me.

I felt my insides turn to ice. Something was wrong, he hadn't looked at me like that since I first came to Forks.

He pulled his arm away and leaned as far as he could in the other direction. I glanced at the board, confused. Then I saw the date.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, it couldn't be! Horror brought a flush to my face and I suddenly felt very faint. The date was my third day of school. But how could it be? It had been - a year? Two? - since then. I could feel myself hyperventilating. It couldn't have all been a dream.

Mr. Banner caught my look. "Miss Swan, are you alright?" I shook my head.

"Would someone take her to the nurse's office, please?" I didn't even have to look up at Mike as he came over and put an arm around my waist to steady me.

Once sitting on the cot in the nurse's office, I pushed away from Mike and struggled to breathe evenly.

The nurse came in. "You can leave now, Newton." I could sense his reluctance as he shut the door behind him. "Now dear, take deep breaths. It's not so hard, dear."

It wasn't working. I could sense myself falling backwards. I never hit the bed.

Then, I woke again.

**EPOV**

I didn't move from that spot. Not when a nurse came in to hook up the IV bag, or when another came to check the monitor's paper feed. Not when Charlie came back an hour later, or when the clock struck midnight and he went home to sleep. Bella often told me no one could be still like I could. I just liked to think of it as a matter of timeless patience.

At about one in the morning, I sensed a change in the room. Then, about twenty minutes past, Bella stirred, rolling to her left side, snuggling deeper under the covers and my jacket. Her face was inches from my nose, and her heady freesia scent made me want to kiss her until I had no breath left.

Then her eyes opened. They were clearer than they'd been earlier, but there was a spooked look in them. "Hi," she whispered, her breath tickling my face.

I smiled, relief flooding through me. "Hello, Bella," I stroked her bangs away from her face gently. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Don't you h ate me?"

I felt fear grip my insides. Did she lose her memory? She didn't remember anything?

She kept going. "Why am I at the hospital, Edward, did the nurse call for an ambulance when I collapsed?" she was getting panicky.

I took her face gently between my hands. "Sh, no no. What are you talking about Bella? Don't you remember the car a ccident?"

Bella's face was flushed as I watched her brow crease in concentration. Then, she relaxed wearily into me as I pulled us forehead-to-forehead, careful not to jostle her.

She nodded against me, and relief filled me. "I had the most awful dream." I could tell she was holding back tears. "I dreamed everything never happened." sniff, then a whimper. "Ow, everything hurts."

I pulled away. "I'll call a nurse in for medication."

Bella stiffened and grabbed for my hands, clutching them tightly. "No! Stay, please?"

I kissed her gently, smiling with amusement as the monitor registered her increasing heart rate. "Did I not tell you I'd never leave you?"

She smiled, looking sleepy again. "Yes," my angel said, trying to hide a yawn. I kissed her nose this time.

"Then get some rest." She nodded obligingly.

"Alright, Edward." Those words were filled with such trust if I could've cried I would have. I settled myself down for a wait while she slept. I didn't mind waiting, though. I could watch her sleep forever.

And suddenly, Forever sounded very lonely without her.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Should I continue it? I really need your opinions on this. Just a warning, though. Look at my fanfics list. I don't have a single one (other than a oneshot), that is finished. I would REALLY try to finish this one...but it wouldn't be very long. :) So you tell me, dear readers. Please review. 


	2. Infuriating Wake Up

**Okay, this chapter is pure fluff filler. :) But hey, that's what this fic is for, right? It's a tad shorter than the last one, and I'm sorry for that, but it was liked so much by the few people who did review, I couldn't let them down.**

** A quick thanks to them, I wouldn't have continued otherwise. To: BellaandGinny, PocketofChange, and Vampire90. Thank you all for your constructive critiquing. A note: I have a cybersitter on my computer, and I'm working on getting it turned off. It takes out the weirdest words in my fics. So please, if you notice a spot where a word should be, tell me! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Edward? Are you sure? _sniffs_ Okay... ****  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke to Edward's familiar scent in my face. That's when I realized every single inch of me ached. My ribs protested each breath, and my head was me. It felt like I had a hole in me. And then there was the matter of the little needle in my hand.

I turned my face to find my nose almost touching Edward's. "Hello, Bella." He smiled, making my heart rate jump around erratically. He pressed his lips lightly against mine as the monitor went wild.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, feeling groggy, and still trying to get my breath back from Edward's short but passionate kiss.

Hurt flickered across his expression. "You want me to leave?" Edward stood up.

"No, that's not it!" I sat up, reaching for him. Bad idea, Bella. Very bad idea. I felt my ribs rub against each other. I sank back into my pillows, a moan escaping. Sweat had broken out on my upper lip and neck.

Edward put an arm around my shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling me. "Sh, breathe." I could see anxiety in his eyes.

I realized I had tears rushing down my cheeks from the pain. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Everything hurts," I cried, sniffing. "Don't leave me, please. I couldn't get through this without you."

He stroked my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "I wouldn't leave, Bella. I've been right here, the whole time."

I noticed, peculiarly, he was still in the clothes he'd been wearing yesterday, while I was in an embarrassing hospital gown. "That's all I was wondering, Edward. Just if you needed to go change or something."

"I'm sorry, love." he pressed his marble lips to my throat. "No, I promised I wouldn't leave you."

I relaxed against him, relishing in his close proximity that made my heart do funny things.

We were still like that several hours later, when there was a quiet knock on the door, and my dad came in. An odd look crossed his face. How I wished I could read minds like Edward!

"Bella," his voice was filled to the brim with relief. "It's good to see you awake."

Edward stood. I looked up at him, glaring with all the force I could muster. He only indulged in his crooked smile. My heart monitor registered the palpitations.

Charlie looked over at it, then laughed. "That's interesting. It'll take some getting used to. Has it happened before."

"Quite often, actually," Edward said, still smiling.

I felt like I was the only one who didn't see the humor in this, and frowned. Edward caught that and asked anxiously, "Do you want some pain medication? You should probably be sleeping."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired." which was a lie, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to get out of here.

Edward read the look, and frowned. "You don't honestly think they'd let you go home in this condition?"

"What condition?" I snapped irritably. "There's nothing wrong with me other than a few busted ribs and feeling like I've got a watermelon in my skull."

Charlie shook his head. "I agree with Edwin- Edward. You shouldn't be home right now, you need taking care of, and I can't do it." If Edward had noticed the name slip-up, he didn't say anything.

I flushed. "I can take care of myself. What's a headache compared to last time? I had a broken leg among other things, I'd been through a lot."

Edward looked lost in thought for a moment, then excused himself. "I need to make a phone call, I'll be right back."

My dad sat in the vinyl chair and fidgeted. I realized then he wasn't at work, and asked him why.

"I have to leave in a few minutes, hon, I just wanted to check on you. You'll be alright with Edward?"

I nodded, making my head spin, and causing everything go out of focus for a moment. "Of course, Charlie, don't worry about it."

Edward came back in, Carlisle at his heels. Edward was grinning. "I've secured your housing arrangements, Bella."

I was confused, and my head still hurt. "I'm sorry, what?"

"As long as Carlisle finds you ready, I'm to take you to home." He turned to Charlie, continuing, "If it is alright with you, sir. My mother is waiting there to help take care of her until she is fit to do it herself."

Charlie sighed with what I took as relief. "That would be a great help, Edward. As long as Doctor Cullen finds you able, Bella, you can go home today."

My face broke out in a grin. Carlisle strode forward, clicking on his penlight. He moved it from one side of my face to the other, watching as my eyes followed it. It hurt. Like crazy, but I didn't blink, even though my eyes were watering.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Carlisle turned off the light. I rubbed my streaming eyes, blinking away the spots.

"Come check in next week. No driving for awhile, Bella. Not until I have seen you fit to do so." To Charlie, he continued, "She still has some depth perception issues, and will suffer from headaches for a couple weeks. Bring her back if she shows any worsening signs."

I sat up slowly, blinking away the slight dizziness. "So I can leave now?"

Edward chuckled quietly. "Yes, silly Bella, that's precisely what he means."

I shoved back the covers and slung myself out of bed in giddiness. Two words: wrong move. Everything got very fuzzy, and as all the sound was drowned out by the white noise invading my ears, I felt like my entire body had fallen asleep. My legs buckled, and a marble arm slid around my waist, supporting me.

"Isabella, don't you have any more sense?" Edward said hotly. I realized I was clutching his shirt in my left hand as I tried to stand on my own. I slid my right arm around his neck as he straightened, putting me on my feet but not letting me go.

I realized my hand was burning. I glanced down at it, and saw I had ripped the IV out when I'd stood. The expected red liquid dripped from the torn skin, between my fingers and onto the floor. Edward, following my gaze, stiffened.

I looked up at him, nervous for a moment. But his eyes remained their brilliant butterscotch. He kissed my temple as Carlisle went to the dresser drawer for gauze. Edward backed up and gently sat me down on the bed. He supported me with a hand at my back, tracing small circles.

I could smell the b lood, it was making my head spin. I held my breath, but after a measly ten seconds, I had to let it out and take in more. Carlisle came over with an alcohol swab and gauze. After cleaning the wound, he bound it, then bent over to mop up what had dripped on the floor.

I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes, feeling myself drowning. "I'm ready to try again."

"Are you sure?" I nodded, a flush coming to my cheeks from the way he was looking at me.

Charlie looked at his watch. "Ah! Sorry, Bells, I've really got to head out." he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later, k? Don't bother to cook dinner."

"Alright, Dad." I smiled. "See you later." After he left, I looked at Edward expectantly. He stood obligingly, pulling me up with him, but still against him. After the dizziness passed, I pushed at his torso gently. He stepped back. I stuck my chin in the air and took several proud steps forward. I turned to look at Carlisle and Edward as I walked.

"See? I can go home now." I smirked, turning back to watch where I was going.

"Bella, watch out-" Edward was a tad too late. I'd walked straight into the doorjamb. He was at my side in a moment, supporting me when I would've fallen.

I rubbed my head. I was getting a migraine. "I don't understand . . . I had plenty of room."

Carlisle smiled at me as he examined my new bruises. "I told you that your depth perception was off."

"Do I still get to go home?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, just no more walking into the door."

I stuck my tongue out for a moment. "Would you believe me if I said I forgot to use the knob?"

"I'd indulge you." he replied, kissing me lightly.

After I'd dressed, I met Edward in the hallway. He was standing behind a wheelchair, hands resting on the handles.

"No way." I shook my head, then winced. I _had_ to remember not to do that. He pushed it forward, then walked around it and wound his arms about my waist. Edward began to trail kisses from below my ear to my collarbone, making me shiver. Then, without any warning, he quit and dumped me into the chair. I sputtered up at him, and all he did was smile.

He was infuriating.


	3. Home Again

**Thanks muchly to my reviewers! They are: IsabellaMarieCullen3214, BellaandGinny, loudie, and PocketofChange. :D I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Edward's mine! What? You mean he's not mine? ..._cries_...Okay...  
**

**

* * *

EPOV**

I stopped the wheelchair beside my Volvo, and opened the door for Bella. I stood beside her in case she fell again. She had scared me so badly! If I hadn't had vampire speed, I wouldn't have been able to get there in time to keep her from ending up on the floor.

Bella gave me a smile and stood slowly, hand reaching out for my arm. She was so fragile, and she depended on me, someone who could literally pulverize her if I wasn't careful?

I noticed she put quite a bit of her weight on me as she walked to the car, but I didn't say anything.

"I did it." she said, looking up at me with pride. I couldn't resist pressing my lips to hers. She reached up and pulled me closer, igniting all the I've had to get past. I pulled her hands away from me as the venom pooled at the back of my throat, begging for just one bite.

"I'm sorry, Edward." she whispered, staring at her hands in her lap. "I don't know what happened."

I pushed the wheelchair back to the entrance without a word, knowing that if I opened my mouth and breathed in so close to her, she might as well have not gone to the hospital. But I also knew that it would hurt her. I kept having to choose between two evils, and I d it.

What had I done to deserve such a creature? She kept asking me to make her a vampire, so she would be my equal . . . but I couldn't take away her humanity, I can't! I would miss the klutziness, the flush of her cheeks, the erratic jumping of her heart when I got close. She was so delicate, I was surprised I hadn't killed her yet.

Or maybe I wasn't. I knew I loved her, and whenever I thought of how dull and endless my life had been before, I shudder.

I climbed into the driver's seat and glanced over at Bella. I smelled salt, along with the taint of drying on the gauze, and her normal floral scent. She was looking out the window, keeping her face from me. I started the car.

After a few moments, I took her hand and kissed it, reveling in her warmth. She surprised me by pulling away.

"Don't Edward,"

I swallowed and looked over at her, wondering what was wrong. We'd had our disagreements, but there was never a time when she'd pulled away from me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, knowing it was a loaded question, and I would quite possibly get a loaded answer.

She whirled in her seat to face me, complexion pale. "Don't even _try_ that with me, Edward Cullen!" her voice was low and full of fury.

I parked the car in her driveway and turned to look at her. Tears were flowing in unheeded tracks down her cheeks, her brown eyes alight with anger - and longing.

I frowned at her, hating to see it, because I had caused it. Somehow. "What did I do?"

"What did - what did you do?" Bella snapped. "You honestly don't know. Well, I'll tell you. Every time you get close to me, my body responds in a way we don't expect." she crossed her arms over her stomach protectively. "I can't help what you do to me, but the least you could have done was tell me it wasn't my fault.

I know you don't want to do anything that could end up with me in a bloody puddle on the floor," I flinched at her visual image. "but I have desires, too, Edward." she whispered. "I need you." Bella finally seemed to realize she was crying and swiped at her face with her sleeves. "But what I don't understand is that you don't seem to want _me._"

"Isabella, how could you say that?" My heart ached. I reached for her hands, cradling them in mine. "You know I want you, and need you. But I don't want to hurt you on , I couldn't live with myself."

"Then change me, Edward. Then you won't have to worry about that."

I shook my head, why couldn't she understand? "Bella, I'm not going to take you away from your family, I'm not going to end your humanity! I won't be the one to do it, not at all. I would miss your blush, your body heat, your klutziness, the sound of your heartbeat when I get close."

"You'll miss it anyway when I'm !" this was the first time she'd raised her voice at me, and it startled me, as much as her statement did.

"Bella, that's years away-" I tried to reassure her. I could feel my calm demeanor slipping away and giving in to anxiety.

She shook her head, looking at our intertwined hands. "You don't know that. I could've died yesterday, and that would've been the end of it all, Edward. No more Bella, period, end of story, end of the stupid romance book."

I swallowed, grasping for composure. "But you're alive, Bella." I moved one hand from hers and brushed aside her hair, letting me see her face clearly.

My dear Bella captured my hand in hers and held it to her cheek. The warmth flooding my hand was utter bliss. "Maybe you're just prolonging what fate says needs to be. Maybe I'm supposed to die at a young age. Either way, Edward, if you change your mind years from now, and you do want me to be with you forever, I'll be old and ugly. That's not what I'd want as a vampire, and I'd be the one saying no then."

I don't know if it was the way she said it, or if it was just now penetrating. I remembered my line of thought the night before, and how I didn't want to live forever without her in it. Suddenly, I wanted to say yes. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her and bite her then, so that fate couldn't get at her.

"Alright, Bella." Wait, did I say that? After a moment's thought, I discovered I meant it.

She looked at me curiously. "You mean it?"

I put my hand behind her head and pulled her to my lips. Ah, I could never get enough of her kisses! The way they burned my lips, how it was like water to a dying man's thirst. "Yes, love. I mean every word. I'm looking forward to spending eternity with you." I left her lips, kissing below her ear, and trailing fire down to the collar of her red sweater, the one I thought brought out the flush to her face perfectly. I kissed along her hairline, across the back of her neck. Then I pulled away.

"Esme will be wondering what we're doing out here." I said, climbing out, an umbrella in hand. I held it over her head as we walked to the door, then left it, open, on the porch.

Inside, I could smell the gamey scent of bacon, and . . . eggs, perhaps? My mother came over and hugged Bella gently. "It's so good to see you looking so well. I have to admit I was worried. But you look like you're recovering nicely. Go on and sit down in the kitchen, I've got food ready."

Bella smiled indulgently. "I'm not really hungry, Esme." There were shadows under her eyes I hadn't noticed earlier. She needed to get to bed.

"Nonsense. Once you eat something, you can go rest. But you need sustenance." she gave Bella a little shove toward the kitchen. It was gentle, but in her more-fragile-than-usual state, Bella stumbled and almost fell. She grabbed onto the edge of the doorframe as Esme apologized profusely.

"Honest, I'm fine. Don't worry!" I followed behind my mother as Bella walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool. I sat beside her and put an arm around her. She looked up at me, her eyes shining. Her hair fell from her shoulders, washing a breeze of her scent to me. It no longer made me want to bite her, just kiss her until I ran out of air. I touched my lips to her warm nose, and smiled when she shivered.

Esme placed a plate with a starving man's portions in front of her. "Holy crow, Esme. I've eaten in the last week, you know!" Bella said, eyes wide.

After a few bites, she just pushed her food around on her plate. Esme was trying to convince her to eat more.

"Just a little, Bella." she pleaded.

I continued to trace small circles on her lower back.

"I'm just not hungry," Bella insisted, propping her head up on her fist. "I couldn't eat anything else if I tried. It must've been something in the IV."

I looked at her food; she had barely eaten a quarter of it. My Bella leaned against me. "I'm actually kinda tired." she closed her eyes, weariness etched into each feature.

Esme thought to me: _Go ahead and take her up, Edward. Goodness knows she looks like she needs the rest._

I nodded and picked her up. She smiled up at me and snuggled closer against me, putting her arms around my neck with a sigh only I caught. I ran up the stairs and placed her in bed and slid in beside her. I pulled the covers up over both of us, and wrapped my arms around her.

Bella rolled over and cuddled nearer. "I love you, Edward," she whispered.

I kissed her temple softly. She lifted her face up; I knew what she wanted, and kissed her soundly. I could've sworn my withered heart started going into palpitations. She gave a little gasp and pulled away. I looked down at her, concerned

She blushed. "Sorry, I couldn't breathe. At all. Usually, it's not so bad, but this time it wasn't just an expression." Bella closed her eyes with a sigh.

I nuzzled my nose into the hollow of her throat. "I love you too, Isabella."


	4. Bite and Bl ood

**Lookie, you guys are so lucky, you get TWO chappies. :) Review please, I want nine before I update again. That's not too much to ask for two chapters!  
**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I closed my eyes and deepened my breathing, but didn't sleep. Edward's arms were around my waist and hugged me close to him. I nuzzled my face into his chest, his scent making me light-headed. He chuckled, shaking the bed.

I must've dozed off at last, because suddenly Edward stiffened beside me, then climbed out of the bed and rushed from the room. I turned over, looking at the door. Why had he left? Then, I heard the front door slam. Charlie was home.

I rolled out of bed; My feet got tangled in the blankets, and I landed on the floor with a painful thud. I bit my lip to keep a moan in. Ow. It jarred my ribs, rubbing and grating them against each other. My door opened and Edward came back in, followed by Esme, then, a few moments later, Charlie.

Edward reached down and pulled the blankets away from my feet. Lifting me up and setting me gently on the bed, he ran a practiced hand over my ribs. Charlie watched him with a guarded expression. A whimper squeezed past my lips as Edward's gentle hand hit a bump; He bit his lip.

"You knocked one out of place." his expression was tormented.

Charlie lost his protective look and said, "Should we take her to the ER?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I can handle it." he gave me a sad smile, one that said he'd rather anyone else have his job. "I've had to do Emmett's before." the lie rolled easily off his tongue. My pulse quickened as I realized what he was intending to do. I looked up at him. He must've seen the fear in my expression, because he kissed my cheek gently. "I will be quick, love."

But Charlie stepped forward, hands up. "Now wait a minute! You're only seventeen, Edward, how do you know how to set ribs?"

Uh-Oh. Charlie was suspicious. Esme looked contemplative for the briefest instant.

She then interjected, "Carlisle has been teaching Edward a bit. He plans on going to medical school."

Charlie still looked skeptical. In between shallow breaths, I assured him, "At least it's free, Dad."

My ribs were really hurting, so whatever Edward was going to do, had to be done now. I was practically hyperventilating trying not to move them much. Charlie watched me breathe for a few moments, then nodded.

Edward knelt in front of me, and placed his palm on the bump. I swallowed and pressed my face into his shoulder.

"For me to do this, you need to relax." He murmured comfortingly in my ear, his breath tickling my face and easing some of my tension away. "Otherwise, it will hurt more and quite possibly puncture a lung."

I smiled into his shirt. "I trust you, Edward." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Then, without warning, he pressed on my ribs, hard. I flinched, seeing bright specks of light as my head was filled with a roaring. I swallowed, tasting blo od , and realized I'd bitten through my lip. Edward saw this and whirled around to face Esme.

"You might want to leave," he said calmly.

I saw her stiffen and her eyes flashed black. Luckily, though, Charlie didn't; her back was to him. Then, she turned and walked out. Charlie followed her out, then returned a few moments later with a wad of toilet paper in one hand.

My lip oozed blo od, dripping down my chin into Edward's cupped palm. I worried that my blo od in his grasp - literally - would undo him. I watched his own eyes darken to onyx and saw him stop breathing. After doing so, his eyes lightened infinitesimally to a dull orange.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and took the tissue from Charlie. He dabbed at the cut until I took it and did it myself.

"Go clean up," I said, hoping to convey with my eyes what I wanted him to do with it.

Edward's mouth fell open a bit, then his eyes darkened again.

"Go," I insisted quietly. He nodded and stood, holding his cupped palm carefully before him so as not to spill.

Charlie stepped out of his way, then walked over to me and pulled away the tissue to look. "Not bad," he commented, brows knit. "It won't look or feel too good for the next couple of days, but it'll heal." Then, he kissed my head and left.

Edward came back in. Something in his expression worried me. But his eyes were creamy topaz again, instead of the red I'd expected. He sat beside me on the bed and opened his arms. I obliged willingly.

"Are you alright?" He was shaking, what had I done?

"I couldn't," his angelic voice rasped. "It's like giving a human a bit of chocolate; it's worse than not having any." He pressed me closer, like he had when James had threatened us. "And I knew, without a doubt, that if I'd drank that little bit, I would've become a monster in a feeding frenzy. Edward pried my chin up with two fingers so he could see my face.

"Bella, if I had drank that less than a teaspoon of blo od, there would be nothing left to you by now." His tone was both disgusted and sad.

My eyes widened. Then, I blushed and pressed my face to his chest. "Edward, I'm so sorry," I could feel the traitorous tears dampening his shirt. "I didn't mean to tempt you."

He wrenched away from me, eyes blazing and scorching me. "You're sorry because I'm a monster?" his voice was low, dangerously so. "You're apologizing for appealing to my inner dem on?" He shook his head, agony radiating from him like rot from a carcass.

He was scaring me.

I think he realized what he was doing, because he pulled me close again. Now I was shaking, too. Edward kissed my hair.

"Bella, forgive me, please. Just the thought of hurting you makes me ill. I overreacted, I'm sorry." This time, he kissed my cheek, then brushed away my tears.

"How could I not forgive you, Edward? You didn't do anything." I said, drying my face more thoroughly on my bed sheet.

Edward frowned. "I scared you."

I shrugged. "I've been scared before." Then I stood. "I'm going to rinse out my mouth, the taste of this gunk is making me sick."

He chuckled at the irony.

I re-entered my room to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair, arms folded and looking like a Greek god. I sat on his lap as my stomach rumbled.

"Dinner time," he smirked.

I put my hands to my throat, eyes wide. Edward merely rolled his.

"It wasn't funny the first time, Bella, and it isn't this time either."

I showed my tongue off. He just grinned and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back. He looked hurt and confused until I tapped my cut lip, which was still bleeding sluggishly.

Edward looked horrified as he leapt up, dumping me to the floor. "Dang it Bella!" he bit out.

I stood up and reached for him, ignoring the protesting twinge in my side. "Edward, it's not your fault. I wanted a kiss too. We'll just have to refrain for a few days." I said more quietly, trying to soothe him. Honestly, sometimes he was moodier than a hormonal pregnant woman!

He shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes, muttering under his breath. Most likely, they were dark profanities.

I walked up behind him, sliding my arms around his waist. "Edward, calm down. I'm honestly fine." I kissed his shirt. "Let's go see what it is that Esme is making that smells so good."


	5. Onyx

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long, but you get a longer chapter for it! I finally managed to read New Moon...it was part of the inspiration behind this chapter. I will also have a poem from Edward's point of view when he thought Bella killed herself - on my page. :) I want 15 reviews...not too much to ask, considering how many people are reading!****  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

I let her lead me downstairs. I kept a firm but gentle grip on her hand. If she fell in her more-fragile-than-usual state, I don't know what could happen.

It was getting harder to keep from breaking down in front of her.

We got to the bottom and I slowed down. Bella looked back over her shoulder, confusion etched into her beautiful face. I jerked her to me, an arm firmly around her fragile waist. Bella blushed, making me feel light-headed. I pulled her closer, kissing the spot just below her ear. I felt her shudder and lean into me. I could hear her pulse racing, the vein beating against my lips. I growled playfully.

She giggled, sounding like a little . I tangled my free hand in her hair, fingers against her scalp. One of Bella's arms snaked around my neck, and she pressed her heated lips to my throat. The spot she'd kissed tingled and burned, igniting .

I heard footsteps, and Esme's thoughts assailed me. _You know, Charlie's beginning to get - agitated. He heard the stairs creaking and is probably wondering what's taking you so long to appear._

I pulled away, steading Bella as Esme came around the corner. Her arms were crossed, but she wore a knowing smirk. "Dinnertime,"

Bella smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, Esme, you're a lifesaver."

Esme hugged her. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear." she ushered us into the dining room. I pulled Bella's chair out for her, then took one for myself to her left.

Esme came out of the kitchen with a pot of corn on the cob in one hand and a basket of bread in the other. Charlie jumped up and took the pot.

"Oh, thank you!" my mother said, sitting down and dishing out lasagna. When she picked up my plate, I flashed a startled glance to her, which Charlie caught.

Bella flashed a quick smile to her father. "He's not a fan of lasagna," Charlie nodded, buying it. I thanked her by tracing a circle on her knee. I smiled when she shivered.

I returned my attention to my plate. I suppressed a growl. It smelled horrendous, and looked worse. A mess of noodles, cheese, and marinara sauce in an unappetizing blob. I speared a noodle cautiously and put it in my mouth, when I really wanted to throw it from me. I kept my face straight with difficulty. It tasted like sour milk.

I noticed Esme didn't have anything on her plate at the same time Charlie did. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

She blinked. "I nibbled while I cooked," she smiled politely. "So I'm not hungry." Esme laughed, it sounding like wind chimes. "It's a fault of mine, my family's grown used to it."

Bella propped her chin in her hand. I lay a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, love?"

Charlie looked her over, concern written on his face. "Bells, you look pale. Do you need to go back to bed?"

"No, I'm fine," Bella said, but her voice was soft. "I've slept most of the day away."

"But you're healing, Bella." I said. "You need rest." She really needed to quit fighting it.

She pushed what was left of her food around her plate.

"Bella, you'll also need to call your mother." Charlie said apologetically. "She's been - uh - frazzled."

Her fork hit the plate with a clatter. "You _told_ her?" Bella rubbed the heels of her hands into her jawbones.

"She needed to know, Bells. You're saying you didn't want me to tell her that her daughter was in a wreck and spent the night in the hospital?"

Her face crumpled and she squeezed her eyes shut. A few tears fell, and she pushed her plate away. "Thank you for dinner, Esme. Excuse me, please." She shoved herself away from the table and rushed out.

My breath froze in my chest as misery washed over me at her plight. I looked to Charlie. "May I?" He nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

I stood and followed the smell of Bella's tears. Not wanting to intrude upon her venting, I knocked softly. "Isabella? May I come in?"

I heard her pulse speed up and a sniffle. "Mn-hm,"

Opening the door, I slid in and shut it. Bella was stretched out on the floor between her bed and the window. I sat indian-style on the bed above her. Noticing the off-balance stereo, I pushed it back so it wouldn't fall on her dear head.

My position probably wasn't the best one; her body heat was carrying her scent up to me, and I remembered I hadn't eaten recently. I swallowed the venom rising in my throat. How was it I had been given such a fragile angel? It was inconceivable, unbelievable that a sinning would be granted such a prize.

Her hand draped across my knee. I bent over it and kissed her fingers, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. A lovely blush crept up her face. I stifled my growl of pleasure. She sat up and traced my jaw bone with flaming fingers. Her eyes held the observant light I'd noticed when we first met.

"You need to hunt."

I nodded, playfully wrapping my lips around her fingers. My Bella grinned and swatted my arm.

"I am not your appetizer, Edward Cullen!" she laughed.

I caught a note of surprised horror from Esme. _What are you doing?!_

Laughing because I couldn't help it, I said, "Nothing, we're just talking." I knew she would hear. Bella looked at me curiously, then again, the light dawned on her.

"Esme?" she mouthed. I nodded.

She scrambled up onto the bed to sit beside me. I put an arm around her, feeling possessive and protective. I scooted back to lean against the pillows and pulled her with me. Bella looked up at my face, staring at my mouth. I laughed, and bent to oblige.

I felt her smile against my mouth just as I tasted it. Dried b lood. In a flash, my instincts rose up, almost blocking everything out. I struggled to force it down. Bella had noticed my stiffness and started to pull away, but she was still encircled in my arms. I am my own worst enemy, and hers.

All rational thought was quickly fading as my blo odlust ignited.

**BPOV**

I could feel my insides freeze up. Edward's eyes were blacker than I'd ever seen them, and suddenly he seemed - hostile. I started to pull away to give him space, remembering my cut lip. How could I have forgotten? This was my fault, and yet when he got a hold on himself, Edward would feel the blame.

But something was wrong. I couldn't escape Edward's iron grip, and he wasn't letting me either.

"Edward!" I said firmly, then coaxingly. "Edward, listen to me." His mouth widened in a feral smile, showing all his teeth. Then, I remembered something that could save my life. Esme could hear us.

"Esme," I said clearly and softly. "Edward's thirsty and won't let go of me. Please come help." I swallowed my tension as Edward squeezed me closer, a growl reverberating through his chest. My ribs protested, and it was hard to draw breath.

I heard a faint click, then, someone was pulling me away from Edward and pushing me towards the window. I leaned against my desk, waiting for my head to clear. As it did, I could see Esme holding Edward back. I looked toward the door, scared I would see my dad, but it was closed and locked. I smiled. Go Esme.

"Edward, calm down. Bella is _not_ an animal. You're a vegetarian, remember?" Edward tried to push past her, still looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Esme did something I'll never forget. She slapped him, causing him to stumble back.

Edward blinked, shaking his head. "Get a grip, Edward Anthony!" she growled out. His head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide. He wrenched himself from her grip and sat on the bed, head in his hands.

Relief filled me, even though, for the first time, I was too scared to go near him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered, agony in each syllable. Then, he stood, and without looking my way, leapt out the window.

My knees felt weak, and I noticed I was trembling. I sank down to the floor, wishing I had let him bite me.

Esme was kneeling beside me. "Bella, are you alright?" I nodded, looking toward the window, knowing he was long gone, and quite possibly not coming back.

**EPOV**

I did not know where I was running to. I just knew that I had to. If I stopped, I wouldn't be able to handle any of it. If I stopped, I would think of Bella, and how she'd blame herself, because I'd run out. In truth, it wasn't her fault. It was mine.

I know she loathes it when I blame myself, but I cannot help it. It's my nature to shelter her from the guilt that would destroy her, much like it was destroying me. Even though I knew it wasn't really my fault either, I still felt guilty for it. I hadn't chosen to be a monster!

I eased to a stop on the beach in LaPush. I recalled that I shouldn't be here, that the werewolves would have leave to tear me apart should they find me here, but I ignored that fact. I shut my eyes and sat down on the sun-bleached log, listening to the waves roll. I concentrated on breathing through the torment. I should go back to Bella. She would be fretting, and the last thing I wanted was to cause her worry.

I buried my head in my hands, clenching my teeth around the growl that was building strength. _Why_ did I have to be a monster? Why couldn't I have been a normal human? Or in the very least, why hadn't Carlisle just let me die? That way, in my never meeting Bella, I'd never cause her harm.

Another growl caught my attention, and it wasn't coming from me. I turned around to see a ruddy-skinned figure that was all too familiar. Then, the breeze blew towards me and I nearly gagged. That _stench_! Like fetid meat and old socks. According to them, we smelled just as bad to their sensitive muzzles. Although Bella said that neither of our - species - stunk to her. She'd described me as having one of the best smells in the world, but I believed her a bit biased.

"Cullen, you're on the wrong side of the land." Jacob's silhouette prowled forward. He was still getting larger. Did they never cease growing? "I should just tear you to pieces,"

I stood, suppressing my hatred with difficulty. Bella would _not_ be happy if I shredded her friend.

"I apologize," I said with an exaggerated bow from the waist. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

I began to leave, but he rushed around to stand in front of me. Good grief, I had to look up at him to see his features. He stuck a log-like arm out, barring my way.

"That won't stop me for long," I said, arching an eyebrow in contempt.

Jacob was shaking; I was pushing an already delicate situation. "Look, leech, if you can be gone by the time I've lost it, I'll let you off." His nose wrinkled as his thoughts whirled through my head. _I can't believe I'm giving him this chance. I should just kill him and take his body to the pack for us to gloat over. But Bella would be furious, she'd never speak to me again. And I could never make her like she was when he left of his own accord. I would never forgive myself._

I shook my head. "No dice, I've seen you transform, you're too fast. Even for me," I sat down stubbornly on the log again. Crossing my arms, I frowned up at him. The burning in my throat was getting harder to ignore. I needed to hunt, then get back to Bella.

Memories of her scent rose up in my mind, until it was almost as if she was next to me, blowing at me. The venom in my esophagus rose with a gurgling sensation. I swallowed.

The tip of Jacob's nose was twitching, his hands were clenched at his sides. His eyes were alight with - empathy? I couldn't name it. "What's wrong? You look like you got on the wrong end of a polecat." he muttered.

I clamped my mouth shut, resisting the urge to have someone to rant to...and then to rip his head off.

"Fine," he huffed. "Leave now, before you're in shreds." tremors were rippling his muscles as I watched. He wasn't going to last much longer. _Think calm, think calm, think calm._ He was chanting to himself.

I could tell he was telling the truth. I nodded in acknowledgment, then rushed into the wind, faster than a blink.

Finally, I could clear the smell of wolves from my nose. Something else caught it's attention, however. I shuddered to a silent stop and turned my head, feeling venom flood my mouth.

A wolf, of normal size, shape, and smell, was a few paces to my left, along with its mate. I was so hungry by now, I could've eaten rodent and would've been satisfied. But wolf was my second favorite, the one I hadn't told Bella about, for obvious reasons.

I crept through the bracken, and up a tree. I was directly above the two wolves, both female. I launched myself from the branches and landed on the larger one's back, biting into the scruff of her neck as she started to thrash. After but a few moments, she was still, and I was - practically inhaling the blo od as it rushed into my mouth.

Just as I swallowed the last of it, her companion slammed into my spine. I heard a as she bounced off and hit the ground. I stood and walked over, and she looked up and glared at me with pain-hazed eyes. As I bent over, she snapped at my face. Feeling sorry for her, I grabbed her muzzle and wrenched her neck in an unnatural direction, ending her pain.

After I drank her dry, I stood and checked myself, smirking when I saw I was still clean. If I could find one more large animal, I could go back to Bella. Then, I knew I wouldn't endanger her. The thought of seeing her brought a smile to my face.

**BPOV**

I sat there, staring out the window for almost an hour. My bed was at the wrong angle to it on and still see out, so I was on the floor, my chin propped on the sill.

Then, a cold pair of arms encircled my waist. I turned my head and my eyes met a crystilline set of topaz orbs.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried out, locking my arms around his neck. He picked me up gently, cradling me against him, and sat in the rocking chair. I gurgling cough was rising in my throat; I began to sob, relieved.

Edward hugged me close. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Now that you're back." I sniffled. "Oh, I'm so _sorry_, Edward!" The tears came faster. I clung to him, my grip such a one that a normal person would've been left gasping for air.

He stroked my hair tenderly. "For what?"

I was hiccuping so hard I could barely speak. "It's my fault – if I hadn't – then you – and Esme - !" I lapsed into breathless sobs again, fingers locked into Edward's collar.

Edward rocked me gently, kissing the top of my head and rubbing between my shoulder blades. "Bella, this is not your fault." He hesitated, then continued in a strangled tone. "It was barely even mine."

I stared up at him, tears stopped in shock. He wasn't blaming – well, not completely – himself?

I touched his forehead, searching for a temperature. Finding none, I asked, "Who are you and where's the real Edward Cullen?"

He chuckled, stroking my cheek with the knuckles of one hand. Expression tender, he quoted: "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged!" Shakespeare. He was quoting Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet to be exact.

I could feel my pulse accelerate. After a moment, I unglued my tongue from the roof of my mouth.

"Sorry, my brain just shorted out. Replying quote, deactivated." I breathed, dizzy.

Edward smiled, tapping the tip of my nose. I sighed happily, loosening my choke hold on Edward and drying my face.

There was a quiet knock; Esme entered.

She didn't look surprised to find snuggled together.

Walking over, she stroked Edward's hair back from his face in a motherly way. He looked up at her, eyes wide. After a moment, I realized she was talking to him with her thoughts. He began to whisper, so quietly and quickly that I caught nothing. His point, I'm sure.

I ignored their conversation, tracing the stitching outlining a pattern on his shirt with one finger. He didn't even seem to notice. As Edward murmured to her, I shifted into a more comfortable position. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, exhausted.

When Edward moved underneath me, I looked up through bleary eyes, to find it quite dark in my room. His crooked smile greeted me. He had a lock of hair in his face that my fingers itched to brush away, but I was too tired.

He lay me gently on the bed and pulled the quilt up. Lying down beside me, he pulled my body against his sculpted chest.

He cradled me protectively against him. I felt so safe in his arms. Edward kissed my neck and began to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep with the voice of an angel in my ear.


	6. Tor tured Human Minute

**I still want fifteen reviews, but with this and the last chapter's added together. I am being merciful. Give me the fifteen reviews I want, and I will tell you what happens with Victoria in the next chapter.**

**Whoops, I just let that slip, didn't I? Please, review, I think I'm losing interest in this story, just when I've got a plotline. Review, and I give you cyber oreo. **

* * *

I stirred, burrowing deeper under my quilt. It was freezing! Soft, frozen lips whispered across my cheek and jaw. My heart pumped faster, waking me up when I didn't want to. 

"Mph," I pulled the covers up. "Let me sleep!"

Edward pressed his lips to my ear and murmured, "Alice wants to take you shopping, since we have no school."

I leaned into him. "Why?"

"Does she ever need a reason?" he chuckled. "She's taking you, with or without one."

I climbed out of bed muttering about mutiny and injustice. "Human minute, please."

Edward smiled. "You don't need one, you look beautiful."

My mouth dried up as my heart went into hyper drive. I could tell Edward heard it, because he laughed, throwing back his head and showing off his sculpted throat.

"Minute," I choked out, then I fled to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me, then began to strip. I paused for a moment, thinking I'd heard the doorbell, then continued, sure no one would be awake. I pulled off my shirt before I realized I would need help with the bandage encircling my waist. Dismay filled me.

There was two options: call my dad in here to have him undergo quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his (and my!) life. Or, I could ask Edward. My cheeks flamed at the thought.

Maybe I could get it off myself. My fingernails scratched at the fabric without result. I couldn't even find the end of the stupid thing, how was I supposed to get it off?!

A knock startled me. I opened the door a hair, hiding my body behind it, and peeked out.

Alice stared back at me. "Hey, Bella. I thought you might need some help getting ready this morning." She grinned. "Besides, I have an outfit for you to wear today, and how are you supposed to do that if you don't have it?"

I opened the door all the way with mixed feelings. On the one hand, I was overjoyed at the idea of an extra set of helping hands. Oh the other, the sight of the stuffed and lumpy duffel in her hands brought only one word to mind:

Torture.

Alice dropped the bag unceremoniously on the floor. There was a rather heavy sounding thud. She caught my look.

"Oh, come on, Bella! It won't be _that_ bad." she rolled her eyes and reached for the bandaging.

I blushed as the fabric came off in shreds under her nails, leaving me almost completely bare. I hurriedly pulled off my jeans I'd worn to bed and jumped into the shower, gratefully sliding shut the curtain.

The hot water was heaven.

Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt anything so good. Well, except anything to do with Edward. Other than that, this was blissful.

I took my time, dawdling longer than necessary. Once the water started to cool, I pulled the towel from the rod and shut off the tap. I dried myself as thoroughly as possible before stepping out with the towel wrapped firmly around me.

After I'd gotten my underwear on, Alice walked over, a new bandage in hand. She put this one on as quickly as the last had come off. Then, she held out a pair of white denim capris in one hand.

I eyed them skeptically, but put them on. But when Alice pulled out the pink - _baby_ pink - crop top, I put my foot down. Literally.

I stomped my foot. "No, Alice. There is no _way_ that I am wearing that." I shook my head for added emphasis. "Sorry, but no." I thought I heard Edward's laughter from the other room.

She looked slightly disappointed, but pulled out a turquoise baby doll tee without complaint. When that was on, she handed me ankle socks and a pair of designer tennis shoes.

"Oh, _Alice_," I groaned. I d when she spent extravagant amounts of money on me.

Alice laughed, like tinkling wind chimes. Then, she steered me toward a stool and shoved me into it. "Stay," she said sternly. "And not a word out of you!"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied meekly. I sat still under her tort ure - ah, beauty - treatments. She plucked, pulled (I think I lost half my hair), and - well, let's just say I was detailed.

Finally, she was done. I stood and started to rush out, but Alice caught my shoulder. "No, look in the mirror first!" She was practically dancing with excitement.

I rolled my eyes and glanced toward the mirror. I had to look twice. Whoa. That's all I've got to say.

Somehow, Alice had managed to curl my hair into perfect ringlets and arrange them to frame my face. My makeup was very modest, excepting the blue tinge lining my upper eyelid. Soft, barely there silver eyeshadow took up the rest of the room. There wasn't so much of it that it overwhelmed me, just enough so that you had to look closely to see. My complexion was flawless, with my cheeks tinted a golden-pink. My lips had gloss on them, a very pale mauve.

Crystal studs glinted at my ears, and a sea blue glass bead necklace was draped around my neck.

"Wow, Alice."

She hugged me, squealing quietly in delight. "Edward is going to flip."

A smile lifted a corner of my mouth. "That's something I'd like to see,"

Alice skipped downstairs, saying something about making muffins. I walked to the door of my room, and stood there. I didn't have butterflies - these were too big. Try sharks, or toucans, or something such. Finally, I shoved the door open and walked to my closet, not looking at Edward.

I pulled my wallet out of my backpack and stuck in one of the designer knock-off handbags I'd gotten from Alice. I wouldn't let her get me a real one when I rarely used a purse, anyway.

Hands grabbed my waist in a frozen grip and spun me about. Edward pressed his mouth to mine in a kiss that seemed to shatter any fences he'd erected. I pulled away in horror, remembering.

"Edward, my lip!" It felt bruised still, and a little sore from the kiss.

His topaz eyes stared into my own, making my legs feel like jello. He took my face in his hands, and deliberately kissed my lips several times.

Edward pulled back when I was gasping and leaning against him. "I'm not worried about that. I'm in perfect control." he stiffened and pulled back, still holding me up with hands on my shoulders. "Unless you're scared I'd hurt you, like I almost-"

I cut him off by giving him an answering kiss. My heart was pounding furiously in my ears. Suddenly, like something had given way, everything went dark and numb for a moment. I blinked open my eyes to see Edward's face centimeters from my own. He was cradling me in his arms against him, kneeling on the floor.

"Bella! Are you alright?" One hand caressed my cheek gently.

I pressed my face into his cool hand. "You made me faint again," I accused, still breathless.

"I'm sorry," he looked contrite.

My face split into a grin. "Don't be," I chuckled, "It's nice to know you're not the only one who's irresistible."

"Let's not get arrogant," Edward arched an eyebrow, eyes laughing.

I reached my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I left a trail of them down his jaw, across his throat, and up to his ear, where I whispered, "Make me,"

My cheeks flamed at my words, I'd never said anything so saucy in my life. I breathed, "You won't be able to resist me."

Suddenly, he grabbed my face and pulled it down to where he could reach my neck. He moved to press his lips to the hollow of my throat, then opened his mouth. Then, he exhaled, his frosty breath erupting goose bumps along my body.

"La tua cantante, I would be more careful. You smell delicious, remember?" he chuckled.

I could hear my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest. "That just made my day," I said, and leaned in to kiss him again.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the doorframe. Me and Edward broke apart and looked to the doorway. I was scared it would be Charlie.

Instead, it was Alice, a grin threatening to her face apart. "I just wanted to tell you, Bella, that it's time for breakfast." she laughed. "Although, I didn't expect to have to tell Edward that pink lip gloss doesn't match his complexion."

I flushed, cheeks hot. Edward was, indeed, wearing my lip gloss. I reached up and swiped at his lips with my index finger. I moved to wipe it on my pants, but a squeal from Alice stopped me.

"Bella!"

I flinched, and smeared it on Edward's dark blue sleeve instead. He laughed. "Sorry about that Edward. I have to agree with Alice, though, pink isn't your color."

Then, I realized my Dad would flip if he saw not only Alice, but Edward in my room uninvited. "Charlie!" I jumped up.

Alice laughed. "He's gone. He let me in as he left. Now, come eat, before it's cold."

Edward stood and threaded his arm around my waist. I noticed something. "You changed," I accused. He'd left!

"I was only gone for a minute, I didn't want to be in wrinkled clothes when you were all clean and fresh. I have to hold my own." This he explained quickly, with a very boyish grin.

I laughed, his humor was infectious. "And here I was thinking I would have to compete with you!"

His eyes hardened. "Bella, you're beautiful. Anyone who says otherwise is going to get a visit from me." He ran a feather-light finger from my temple to my jaw. I shivered in delight. "For you to think otherwise is belittling."

Were this a movie, the crowd would be going 'aw'. As it was, I was melting.

Alice looked up at us from the bottom of the stairs. "Come _on_, Bella! There's a sale, and if we don't hurry, all the good stuff will be gone."

"Since when do you care about sales, Alice?" I asked, bouncing down to walk beside her into the kitchen.

"I don't, but you do, or you should. Because it means I spend less money on you."

Less money? I was all for that. I grabbed one of the chocolate chip muffins out of the basket, and a napkin from the counter. Edward tossed me a water bottle, which I missed, but Alice quickly caught.

"Careful, there, Bella," she laughed. "I'd to have to tell Carlisle that the reason you're in the ER is because you got beaned with a bottle of water."

"Let's go!" I said, shoving her toward the door. It wasn't really for her benefit, she was a rock wall, but it made me feel like I was hurrying. I threw my purse's strap over my shoulder and rushed toward the door when Alice finally started moving.

Edward grabbed my wrist. "Wait a moment, please Bella." He smiled as I looked up in confusion. "I have a gift for you," He kept talking as I opened my mouth to sputter indignantly. "And I didn't spend a cent on it."

I sighed in resignation. If it was a present, all the better that he didn't spend money on it. "What do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes," He said, scooping me up.

I obeyed, then felt a cool breeze that meant we were outside. Edward set me lightly on my feet, keeping a solid grip on me. "Open,"

I did, and was confused. We were in the front yard and facing the driveway. Oh, wait, I could see something peeking out from behind Edward's Volvo. My mouth hung open. A black Lamborghini Gallardo SE.

I spun around, furious and wanting to hit something. Didn't spend a cent? Ha! More like several thousand dollars.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I screeched, clenching my fists. "This - this _car_ costs more money than I've ever thought of! Probably more than my house! What on _earth_ were you thinking?" I punctuated this statement by smacking his shoulder with a balled fist.

Edward wore a cautiously smug smile. "I was thinking I wanted a new car, one not so inconspicuous and much more powerful; Also, that I wouldn't need my old one anymore."

Wait, now my head hurt. Really hurt, like try migraine. An articulate "huh?" was all I could manage.

He smiled more indulgently. "You don't have a car anymore, love. I just bought a new one, therefore, I have no need for the Volvo."

Beginning to understand, I said tartly, "You don't need your Aston Martin, either."

Edward laughed. "Yes, silly Bella, but at least we don't have to rent a slow, bulky limo for special events. And if we crash someone else's limo, they won't be happy. We have insurance."

He held out a ring with two keys on it. I reached up and ed them, then hugged him. I was touched that he'd thought through any arguments I might have had and then gone out of his way to do away with them. Although, I was pretty sure Alice had helped him a bit.

I looked up at him, trying to convey my gratitude.

Edward kissed my lips lightly. "I love you, too, Bella. Now go, you'll miss the sale."

I groaned. "Save me from this undeserved tor ture!"

Just then, Alice called from the passenger seat of the Volvo, "I'll let you drive, slowpoke, if you hurry!"

I kissed Edward's cheek and dashed to my new-old car. I'd never been in the driver's seat before; it made me feel powerful! As I gunned the engine and sped away, I thought I caught a flash of red in the trees, but when I looked again, it wasn't there. Oh well, I _did_ have a head injury. On to the mall. Joy.


	7. Joined by a Stranger

**You know what would happen if everyone who'd set this story to Alert actually reviewed? I'd write more, and update more often. Also, I wouldn't ask for reviews so much. This is an honest-to-goodness cliffie, so if you want the next part, REVIEW! I would like to watch the review counter climb, please. **

* * *

For the first time in my life, I had the urge to break the law - and the speed limit. I flashed a maniac grin at Alice, then slammed my foot down on the accelerator. We shot forward, running a stop sign. I stomped on the brake, skidding us to a stop, burning rubber. 

I panted, staring at the blacktop, waiting for a cop - my dad, more specifically - to come and knock on the glass. Alice looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Where's the real Bella?" She demanded. I just gawked at her. A knock on my window startled me. Great, I had to deal with my dad.

But I looked up into the face of a nightmare.

Remember Victoria? Yeah, the vampire with catlike grace, lithe, with a head of brilliant red hair, and James' mate. Yup, that's the one. Well, she was tapping her long, sharp fingernails on the glass of my new car.

Alice had whipped out her cell phone and was punching buttons so fast that her fingers were blurry. She wasn't even bothering to call. Alice was texting, fingers flying.

I reached with trembling fingers toward the handle of the car door. Alice's cold hand flashed out and gripped my wrist in a very firm grip.

"Don't you dare," she whispered. I could tell she was scared, because her hand tightened.

I winced. "Alice, you're hurting me."

Her eyes darted to her hand, and she let go like I'd burned her. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I didn't pay attention. I reached out and pressed the 'down' button on my window controls. It slid down with a gentle whir. I decided to feign innocence. Sure, it was stupid, but it was a plan. Better than sitting here and letting her kill me _and_ Alice.

"May I help you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Irritation flashed across her face. She opened her mouth to talk, then, there was the strangest sound.

Like boulders crashing against each other, the loud noise jarred my eardrums and made my teeth hurt. A deep growling made me look up.

Edward stood there, about three feet from Victoria. A snarl ripped from his chest, his teeth bared menacingly. He was slouched forward into a protective crouch. I unclasped my seatbelt and opened the door. Edward's head snapped around.

"Bella! Get back in the car and go!" he barked, fear roughening his voice and turning his eyes black.

I froze, undecided. I couldn't just leave him! I took another step forward.

"Isabella, please, just go!" His tone was frantic as he stared at me. Victoria wore a feral grin as she slunk forward, toward Edward.

I rushed forward. "No!" I planted myself between the two. My head was chanting one word over and over: _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

Edward put his hands on my shoulders, but I stepped forward, arms spread. "Leave him be, Victoria. I thought it was me you wanted."

Her eyes darted from me to Edward, who looked like he was frozen in place from sheer horror. He wasn't the only one scared.

I heard Edward muttering darkly. I caught "this is stupid" and "utter, life-threatening idiocy".

Victoria suddenly looked up, something akin to fear in her eyes as she took several steps backwards.

A large pair of hands wrenched me from between them and tucked me close. I could feel Emmet running smoothly, then tucking me into the passenger seat of his Wrangler several blocks from Edward and Victoria.

"Emmet, wait!" I fought him as he fastened the harness. I struggled against the straps, even as my protector climbed in the driver's side and gunned the engine. "Emmet! We have to go back! We can't just leave them!" I shrieked in horror, pivoting in my seat to stare out the back windshield.

"They'll be fine, Bella. There's only one Victoria, and they've got Jasper and Rose now." His voice snagged on the last name. "My job is to keep you safe."

"That's going to be much harder than you first thought."

The quiet, silky voice from the backseat startled us both. Emmet stomped on the brakes, throwing me forward into the harness.

I felt a cold grip on where my neck muscles joined my shoulder. Slowly, I turned my head to meet Laurent's gaze.

He sighed. "I must apologize, Isabella. I have nothing against you personally, you must know that." I could hear him grind his teeth; his expression was frustrated. "But Victoria wasn't very happy that I ran out on her and James before.

"Now, if you please, turn around and go back." His grip tightened, and his dark crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

A growl was building in Emmet's throat.

"That would not be wise. Now, turn back, or I might cause an unfortunate accident."

I could see Emmet struggling with indecision.

Laurent's smooth voice cut into the silence like a razor blade to skin. "Emmet, aren't you supposed to be protecting her? This is in her best - immediate - interests." His grip was cutting off my circulation, causing me to see spots and making it difficult to breathe.

"Emmet," I choked out.

His large hands clenched around the steering wheel as he made a u-turn.

"That's better," the vampire behind me whispered. His grip slackened slightly, and I strained forward, desperate.

He squeezed, possibly tighter than he meant to. Everything went black for a moment, then faded back into view as I coughed.

The Wrangler skidded to a stop beside Edward, who motioned for Emmet to roll down the window. I heard Laurent hiss.

Edward opened his mouth to talk, but then his face transformed into furiously protective rage. A snarl rose from his chest as he flashed around to the passenger side and wrenched the door open, pulling it from its hinges. It crashed to the forest floor thirty feet behind him.

Laurent wrapped his entire arm around my neck. "Hello, Edward."

"Let go of her!" he bit out, his face still beautiful even contorted in anger.

"I can't do that, unfortunately." Laurent replied calmly. "If it were just me, I wouldn't be here."

Emmet interrupted, "Edward, where's everyone else?" It was blatantly obvious he was worried about Rosalie.

Edward's chest was heaving. "Jasper and Alice went after Victoria, Rose went to get Carlisle and Esme from the house. So you know, bad time."

Suddenly, he spun around to face the de mon behind him. Victoria grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him away, then reached in and snapped each of the harness straps. Then, she gripped my arm in a painful grip and dragged me from the car.

I stumbled, and she yanked me back to my feet. I let out a gasp, it felt like she'd just wrenched my shoulder from its socket.

"Insignificant wretch," she spat. "I can't see why he'd choose you, a weak human, when he could honestly have any other female on this planet!"

I flinched. Victoria had just put words to my exact feelings ever since this had begun.

Edward came running back over and made to me away from the hostile female, but Laurent calmly stepped beside her. Emmet stood on Edward's left, looking menacing.

But then, a third vampire stepped from the trees and joined the side of the blacktop with Victoria.

Have I mentioned I loathe odds?

* * *

**I'll make this simple. See the purple button? Click it, and I will love you forever. And, if I get over ten, I will give you guys two chapters this week. :) **


	8. Intruder's Identity

**Alright, I got nine, and that's close enough:) But I want ten or more for this chapter, before I update. If you do, I'll have you a LONG chapter up by Saturday. K? K.**

* * *

The newcomer walked forward with lithe grace. His jet-black hair was in a messy cut that hung in his eyes, and probably wouldn't behave if he forced it to. 

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs, a painful reminder of my fragile humanity.

When the stranger spoke, it was a velveteen tenor's purr. "Shall I take the now?" his tone was flavored with eager, impatient curiosity.

I was shaking now, and I had no idea how much longer my legs would hold me up.

Edward launched himself forward with a furious roar. "_No!_"

Victoria sprang toward him. Raising her hand, fingernails extended like claws, she slashed. My scream echoed off the mountains in the distance.

Then my legs buckled.

The strange vampire took my other arm, the one not currently in Laurent's possession, and pulled me against him, taking my weight. Laurent released my other arm.

I stared at Edward in horror as he reeled back. Gashes snaked down his face and across his neck. The blo od he'd ingested in his earlier hunting trek welled up from the cuts, dripping down to his shirt, turning the dark blue a burgundy.

I struggled in the arms of my captor, wanting - needing - to go to Edward and be sure of his safety.

Victoria struck again as Edward started forward. This time, she clawed through his throat. The stranger had clapped his hand over my mouth, as I was now shrieking hysterically.

Emmet, who had tried to go to Edward's aid, was facing off against Laurent. He may have been much smaller, but he was agile in a way that Emmet's bulk was not.

Where was Rosalie with Carlisle and Esme? And where were Alice and Jasper? They'd been following Victoria . . . they can't have gotten that thrown off!

My captor must've gotten tired of fighting me, because he threw me over his shoulder and ran. His shoulder was jammed into my solar plexus, so screaming was out. Several minutes flew by in an instant, as did the miles flowing rapidly under his feet.

I was set down gently on a dry bed of grass in the shade. The warm sun peeked through the leaves above us. The vampire knelt in front of me and gently, but firmly, gripped my shoulders.

"I know you will find this hard to believe, but I'm on your side and don't mean any harm to you." he spoke soothingly. "My name is Nathan."

I was panting, scared. Until I met his eyes.

They were a brilliant topaz.

Wait, weren't they supposed to be red if he drinks human blo od? I could only come to one conclusion:

This vampire - Nathan - is a vegetarian. So I could only believe he was telling the truth.

But I was still suspicious. "Prove it," my voice quavered.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "You won't believe me,"

I crossed my arms. "My boyfriend-" I cringed inwardly at the unsuitable word. "Happens to be a vampire, has been alive for over a hundred years, and drinks animal blo od instead of human blo od; like the rest of his family. Why wouldn't I believe what you have to say? If I've learned anything in the past year, it's that what I thought was fantasy since I was a kid - is all real." I scowled, feeling stubborn. He'd brought me here, and I wanted an explanation! Besides, if he wasn't planning on eating me . . . I would be very bored until he decided to take me back to Edward, or Edward came for me.

A rough sigh erupted from his throat. "I met up with Victoria and Laurent randomly. I was fleeing from something I'd done in Colorado, where I'd been living, when I - messed up." Nathan stared at his hands a moment. I understood that he meant he'd attacked a human. "It was while I was hunting and a complete accident. I drink animal blo od, too, you see. So you don't have to worry about your safety in my presence."

He still looked remorseful when he looked up and met my eyes. I felt a surge of sympathy toward him; it startled me.

"So anyway, I ran into them, and they must've thought I was interesting or something, because they offered their company. I'd never met another vampire before, other than the one who'd changed me and explained things, so I was quite curious." Nathan shrugged. "I've been with them for a couple of months now, wandering across the country."

Questions burned inside me, longing to be answered. "Nathan, how long have you been a vampire?"

His answer made my mouth fall open.

"A year? Two, maybe?" He raised and dropped one shoulder, an expression of concentration upon his features. "I'm not sure anymore. No more than five years, though."

No wonder he'd lost control! A very young vampire can't control himself much at all. He must be having a hard time, considering I smell 'delicious'.

It was quiet for a while. "How did you get them to trust you?" I blurted suddenly, then blushed at the question, it wasn't one I'd meant to ask. I hurried to explain when he looked puzzled. "I mean, they obviously told you about me and Edward, or you guys wouldn't have had a plan. Because you seemed to." I shut my mouth with a click as my teeth met. I really loathed when I rambled. . . . it was usually something that happened when I embarrassed myself with words. And now I was blushing.

A grin lit his face. Wow, if I didn't have Edward . . .

He was chuckling as he answered. "Well, I came upon them after hunting one day, talking about getting revenge on James' killers. I tripped over something, and they heard me. They started to tell me about how there were these heathen vampires whom had killed one of their coven, and they had to get back at them, an eye for an eye. In this case, a mate for a mate. So they told me their plan to get to you, and torture you to dea th, before draining you.

"But see, I have this ability to tell when people are lying. It's like a sixth sense, but it doesn't work on vampires. So they made up a plan, and we tracked you down." Nathan rushed on, "And then I saw you. I just _knew_ that what they were telling me wasn't making sense. So when I first saw you, I could see the truth, and everything clicked into place. I knew I had to get you out of there."

A rush of gratitude joined the sympathy. "Thank you," after a moment, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in South Dakota, I believe. Or it could be Nevada. Somewhere in that general area. But no further south than Nevada. Definitely not."

Rustling in the bracken behind us alerted us to eavesdroppers. Then, Edward and Carlisle stepped into the sunlight in the small clearing in front of us.

Edward dropped into a crouch, growling. He shot forward.

* * *

**Oh, Edward wants me to tell you that if you review, in honor of Valentine's day, that he'll send you a message to your fanfiction account! (Disclaimer: I do not own Edward. I can only hope one day I can create as great a character as Edward Cullen.)**


	9. Protector

**Wow, sorry guys. I managed to get my hands on _Eclipse_, and I had lotsa school. Forgive me? This is probably the second to last chapter, as my story is almost done. The next, and final, chap will be long, so give me a bit to have it out. Please review, because the more I get, the sooner I update!**

* * *

I stepped forward, putting myself between them, hands out. Edward hit me with a jolt that snapped my head back, sending me into darkness. 

I opened my eyes to see Edward's worried face inches from mine. I smiled woozily. "Ow. You know, if you wanted to sweep me off my feet, you could've just picked me up."

"Bella," his voice was full of relief as he kissed my neck.

There were silver scars down the left side of his face, and his throat looked like it had been chewed on, then healed over. I trailed a finger over them gently.

"Do they hurt?" I asked, worried. I had been so scared. Now, I was just giddy with relief at him being okay.

"A little," Edward admitted. Then he pushed my hair out of my face. "But I heal very quickly. Are you alright? That was an idiotic stunt, you could've been killed."

He helped me to my feet, and pulled me gently to his side. "I'll have a few bruises; you're a rock!" I was quiet for a moment. Edward mistook it for pain and called Carlisle over. Nathan watched in interest.

"She's fine, Edward. Like Bella said, she's bruised, but no worse." Carlisle smiled.

Edward tipped my chin up, eyes searching and scorching. "What are you thinking about?"

"You owe Nathan an apology." I mumbled, burying my face in his shirt. "He was helping me, and you attacked him like a jealous human."

Surprise shone in every facet of his sparkling skin. I'd forgotten about the sun. Good thing we were deep in the woods.

"Bella, I was worried." he crushed me to him. "I didn't know what to think. When you were carried off, I was too infuriated to listen to his thoughts."

"Why didn't you read it when you first saw him?"

He kissed me gently and passionately. "Because, silly Bella, I've been blocking out people's thoughts for years now. I didn't have a chance to open up and examine him. I was too busy trying to keep you alive."

I smiled, melting. Edward turned to face Nathan.

"Bella is right. I do owe you an apology." he held his hand out.

Nathan grinned and took it. Then, he ran a hand through his windblown hair again. "Aw, it's alright. You're protective of her, that's good."

Edward smiled, but was silent. I knew he was reading Nathan's mind. Nathan just looked confused.

"What? Did I say something?" His bewildered face flickered back and forth from Carlisle to me, then Edward.

I shook my head. "No, he reads minds. He's finding out if you're dangerous or not." I offered a comforting smile.

Nathan nodded, but looked slightly spooked . . . and exposed.

Edward's shoulders relaxed into a more normal position. "Thank you, Nathan. I can only be in so many places at once. Considering Bella's a klutz, I need all the help I can get protecting her." he winked at me.

My heart raced, but I wrinkled my nose in a show of irritation.

Carlisle turned his head to the west (at least that's what I thought it was . . . the sun was in the opposite direction, and it was still before noon.), and his nostrils twitched.

I followed his gaze, and saw a plume of smoke rising above the trees. It was so far away, it looked like the wisp of smoke from a spent match. I stared harder. The smoke was a strange purple color. What could be burning that would give off violet smoke?

Edward's grip on my waist tightened. "Let's go, Bella." He swung me up on his back, and I tucked my chin into the place between his shoulder and neck, eyes closed. Carlisle and Nathan followed us as we ran toward the smoke.

He began to run, so smoothly we could've been standing still. I kissed his neck, lin gering. Edward let out a laugh that surprised me away. Something smacked me on the shoulder as I reeled back, causing Edward to stop and catch me as I flew off.

My sleeve had been torn away from my shoulder and my skin was ripped open in a deep gash, oozing blo od. I looked away, head spinning. I breathed through my mouth, battling the nausea and dizziness.

"You let me get hit by a tree," I accused through gritted teeth.

Edward looked tormented. His eyes remained creamy, instead of turning black. "Bella, I'm so sorry!"

A low snarling alerted us. Both of our gazes flashed to Nathan, whose eyes had become onyx. He was shaking, struggling not to move, I could tell. Then, he snapped.

Edward was hindered by me being in his arms; I knew he wouldn't be able to help me. I felt myself wrenched away.

Teeth sunk into my shoulder muscle, near my collarbone, meeting and crunching through bone. Nathan's mouth left my skin, spitting out shards, then attacking my shoulder with a vengeance. I screamed.

It was the strangest, but painful, sensation. I could feel my blo od being sucked from my veins, and it didn't hurt. It was draining, like I could feel my insides drying out. Another hoarse cry forced its way past my clenched lips. I was losing control of my muscles, going limp. But strangely, I wasn't scared.

Teeth were pulled out, wrenched away. A loud howl met my ears, broken off by a snapping sound. I fell to the ground.

I felt myself picked up and cradled gently. More of the same tearing noises ripped through my tender eardrums. I tried to turn my head to see, but it wouldn't move. My vision was fading fast, as the expected burning erupted and began to spread.

I whimpered; I had no strength left for anything else. "Easy there, Bella. Hold on, for Edward." Carlisle's voice rang and echoed in my head. So he was the one holding me.

I smelled more smoke. Wondering vaguely if I was on fire, because the burning was roaring through me with terrible speed. Another strangled cry forced past my tight vocal chords. My back was arched in pain.

Edward's gentle hands pulled me to him, a dry sobbing ripping from his chest. "Bella, no, Bella!"

I tried to tell him I was alive still, barely, but my mouth wasn't cooperating. The burning was getting worse, I was starting to sound like a wounded puppy as I bit down on my lip, whimpering.

"Hang on, Bella, please, I love you."

And then he was running again.


	10. Living Forever

**Well, here it is folks. The much awaited for final chapter. I love you all so much, I didn't think I could do it! A special thanks to my first reviewers, who told me to finish this romantic story. Please, review for me guys. :) Thank you. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Guilt and horror battled in my chest, colliding whenever my Bella cried out. I ran toward the smoke, growing larger quickly. Nathan had been going in circles, so he wasn't anywhere near as far away as he'd thought he'd been.

Another pang hit me in the gut. He'd been harmless enough, but even a newborn vampire would shift into attack mode at the scent of blo od.

Bella was beginning to squirm in my grip, lips clenched together and face white. I could feel her slight frame cooling as I ran. I never wanted this to happen this way. I wanted to be the one to change her, if anyone. Being mauled by a baby vampire had not been my idea of a peaceful change.

I broke through the trees into the clearing behind my house, and raced inside. Flying up the steps to my room, I lay her gently on the towels Alice had laid out on my couch when she'd seen us coming. She entered the room behind me, torment and sorrow warring for expression.

"Oh Bella," she whispered, trailing two fingers across Bella's brow. Her eyes opened.

Gasping, she reached for me. I held her tightly to my chest, kissing her neck. She moaned deep from her throat. Bella was drenched in sweat and panting. I smoothed her hair away from her face, longing to stop the fire in her.

Alice, behind me, stiffened and stared into space. I looked at and into her, seeing myself and Bella, Carlisle in the background, watching curiously._ I (Edward) sunk my teeth into Bella's shoulder, directly into Nathan's wound. Slowly, her writhing slowed, and she relaxed peacefully._

Carlisle walked in. "Edward, I have a theory,"

I nodded to Alice, "I think I know already."

I looked into Bella's unfocused eyes. She shuddered under me as another particularly bad wave of pain rippled through her body.

"Bella, love, can you trust me explicitly?" She nodded into my shoulder, clenching her teeth so forcefully I could hear her molars complain. "I'm going to bite you, alright?"

Her head sprung from my shoulder, staring into me. Her chest was already heaving with effort of drawing breath. "W-why?"

"It will help, Alice has seen it." I stroked her hair, biting back my cries of sorrow at the sight of her in such deep agony.

Bella nodded weakly, digging her head into my shoulder again. Her body kept heating up, then cooling off, and it was taking her strength. I kissed her lips gently, and opened my mouth over her torn skin.

The aroma wafting off didn't bother me, but the scent of her ignited a burning sensation in my throat. I was confident I wouldn't hurt her as I sunk my fangs into her hot flesh.

Her blo od filled my mouth, making my tastebuds sing in . I only took a swallow of what was there, then pulled away. Alice handed me a rag to wipe my face; usually I was a very neat eater, but the wound was quite large, and it was still ble eding. After using it, I pressed it to Bella's shoulder.

She gave a little whimper. I watched, worried, wondering when my venom would take effect. She didn't look to have much time left to her.

**BPOV**

The moment Edward's cool teeth punctured my flesh, a cooling sensation started to spread, slowly. The fire in my veins growing stronger, I didn't know how much longer I could fight off the screams.

My head flung back as a more painful flame flooded my body and a muffled shriek forced out.

I could hear soft conversation above me, and clung tighter to Edward, feeling hot, then cold. It continued in such a way for what felt like hours.

Then, I noticed a change. A cold so deep it was almost burning was racing along the fire, putting it out. The cold kept me in its grip, still painful, but no longer an agony.

I wondered if this was the end of it.

Pulling away from Edward, I looked into his worried eyes, which were tinged red from my blo od. He stroked my hair, caressed my face, kissed my cheeks.

"I know it hurts, Isabella, it's only another day or two." His voice was fraught with misery, most likely at my pain.

"Edward," my voice came out clearer than I'd thought it would.

His eyes froze on mine, startled. "Yes, Bella?"

"Where did the pain go? I'm not , yet." I knew this last because I was still breathing, if with difficulty.

Edward pulled away to look at me. "What are you talking about? You should be writhing in agony."

"It still hurts," I said, hurrying to explain this curious event, "But it's not like fire. It's like there's this numbing, bitter cold racing through me." I shivered.

Carlisle moved Edward gently aside. His fingers brushing my skin in examination sent currents of lightning-like ice-fire down my spine. I pulled back, shaking uncontrollably.

Edward moved to sit beside me on his couch, pulling me against him. I closed my eyes, incredibly tired.

I dozed off, comfortable in his marble grip. I opened my eyes as another wave of pain rolled over me, still not as intense as before. I found myself in Edward's bed, snuggled into him. I squeezed my eyes shut once more. Breathing was becoming a chore.

This was so draining . . . I kept dozing off, then waking up. Suddenly, I sat up, gasping for air. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing anymore.

Edward pulled me back down beside him, stroking my arm soothingly. "It won't be much longer, now, love."

I shuddered, leaning closer. I pressed my face into his shirt, breathing his scent that was so comforting. I could feel myself falling . . .

My eyes flew open, a strangled breath sucked in. I felt my heart give one last shudder. Then, nothing.

Edward's gentle hands settled on my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Bella?"

I looked around the room curiously. It was pitch black, with no moon or stars in the overcast sky outside, but I could see just fine.

The air had a different smell to it; I could taste everything in my nose it seemed. The musty smell of the carpet, the detergent on the sheets beneath me, and Edward, inches from me now.

"Isabella, love, can you hear me?"

I turned to look at him, eyes wide. "Hm?" I smiled, then threw my arms around him; we both ended up on the floor, due to my new strength. "It's "

He hugged me tightly, then kissed me. This kiss wasn't gentle, it wasn't careful. Our lips explored each other, parting and closing in perfect sync. Now that air wasn't a necessity, I didn't have to worry.

We were interrupted by a cough from the door. I shot into an upright position, letting Edward up.

All the Cullen family stood there, grins displayed. Alice ran over and swept me into a hug. Then, Emmett stole me away and hugged me so tightly, I had to try my own strength.

"Ouch, Bell!" He pushed me away. I winked, smirking.

Esme rushed over to embrace me. "Oh, Bella, finally!"

"You've missed so much, Bella. First, not three hours into your transformation, your dad stops by to tell us you di ed-" Alice prattled on and on as Carlisle, then Jasper congratulated me.

"Wait, what? I di ed?" I could feel my mouth fall open. I dropped onto Edward's bed, legs crossed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I think that's somewhat of a given, Bella. We couldn't leave you alive. I had Emmett and Jasper fabricating evidence. I'm afraid we'll have to get you a different car . . . the Volvo exploded. There's shrapnel all over the road."

I stared blankly at her. "How did I die? The version Charlie knows, please."

Edward sat beside me, arm around my shoulders lovingly. "We had to have you die in a way that wouldn't leave a body. We decided a violent car wreck was the only way. The car was blown up, so much so that there wasn't much left. No big enough pieces to tell what's what."

I was shell-shocked. "I'm de ad."

"It had to happen sometime, Bella." Edward crooned softly, playing with a strand of my hair.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, suddenly dying -no pun intended- for a change of subject.

Emmett pretended to count on his fingers. "Let's see, drop the nine, carry the two, divide by four . . . About two days." He grinned. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

I nodded. "Thanks," I had an urge to see myself. I stood and crossed to the mirror Edward had on the back of his closet door.

At first, I was furious. I thought Edward had a picture of some supermodel up on the back of his door. Then, as Edward came into view behind me, I realized - it was me. Where I'd had angles - harsh excuses for curves - before, I now had softly flowing curves. My hair still brushed the bottom of my shoulder blades, but now it hung in perfect waves with a bit of curl to the end. The angles of my face were more mythical, like something of a fairy or nymph. I half expected to have pointed ears. My eyes were wide and black, with perfectly angled brows above them. My lips were full and even, and my complexion was creamy alabaster.

It was then I noticed the tickle in the back of my throat. I swallowed, thinking it dry. Then, I realized what it was:

Blo od thirst.

I spun to face Edward, finding us alone in the room. I didn't quite know how to phrase what I needed.

Instead, though, he traced a finger along the lavender shadows I now had under my eyes. "You look thirsty. Shall we hunt, my love?"

I grinned, baring my teeth. "Let's see what I can do."

We took off into the woods, running quickly. I laughed in exhilaration as I pulled ahead. After a moment, Edward called, "Wait up, Bella! You're too fast!"

"Too fast?" I smirked, stopping and spinning to greet him. "No, not me, Bella, faster than Edward Cullen!" I let a hint of sarcasm flavor my comment.

He grinned and kissed me again. I could kiss him forever, now. The thought made my lips curl against his.

I pulled back, a curious, warm, and sweet smell meeting my nose. I could feel all my senses zone in on the spot it was coming from.

My tongue snaked out to moisten my lips. I moved silently, but quickly toward the luscious scent. I crept through the bracken, eyes trained on the wolverine rustling in the dry, leaves. Before the creature could suspect anything, I'd jumped it and sunk my fangs deep into its neck.

The sweet blo od pulsed into my mouth, igniting a blissful high. Like bubbles were rising in my chest, it felt so good.

I stood, licking a fleck of blo od from my lips. Now that I was a vampire, the scent didn't bother me anymore. It excited me.

Edward came up behind me and captured my waist. "Why a wolverine? It's so small." he questioned, an eyebrow perfectly arched.

I lifted my chin. "Because it was there, and I'm a thirsty newborn." I pulled away from him, walking swiftly.

Edward followed, but I kept my gaze stubbornly ahead. Another scent hit me in the face, pulling me into a crouch, then sending me flying toward the bobcat.

It tasted so much better than the wolverine. Nothing could compare to the rich, supple, _filling_ flavor!

I spent the night that way. I would catch an animal's scent, and hunt it. Edward caught a mountain lion or two, but was content to watch me feed.

As the moon began to set, Edward fetched me from my most recent kill. I'd managed to find another bobcat, and was reveling in the ecstacy.

He pulled me against him and kissed me fiercely, playing against my lips with his tongue. I pulled away coyly and ran back toward the house.

Edward caught my wrist and stopped me in his backyard. "Bella, wait." He stroked my tangled waves back from my face.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." I could sense something deeper behind his words, but I waited patiently.

He pulled a slightly familiar looking black velvet box from his shirt pocket. I stared at it, willing it to give up its secrets. Stupid stubborn box.

Edward saw my look and laughed, throwing his head back, the moonlight outlining each feature. "Oh, my silly Bella." he pulled me to him and kissed me quickly, then took a step back and slid to one knee. "I want to do this properly, so no fussing, please."

I gasped, a hand flying to my throat.

He took my left hand, kissing each fingertip deliberately. "Dearest Isabella, you could never fathom the depth of my love for you. The thought of one moment away from you makes me ache so fiercely!" His deep, sparkling gold eyes penetrated to my soul. "Bella, love, I swear to love you, to never hurt you, and to cherish you - all forever. Would you please consent to become one with me in matrimony? Till do us part," he added mischievously.

All my apprehension flew away. We were spending forever anyway, why not make him happy? I had my greatest wish, and now I wanted to grant him his.

Edward opened the box. Inside it, resting gently on crushed velvet, was his mother's ring. He slid it on my finger and kissed that, too. Now I have two diamonds, but the one I'd die for was kneeling before me, pleading.

"Please, Bella?"

I dropped to my knees, heedless of the white capris I still had on. I threw my arms around him, and felt his own encircle me. I kissed his neck, working my way to his ear, where I whispered seductively, "Edward Cullen, I could live forever, and never find anyone I want as much as I want you. I could _never_ find anyone I love as much or as deeply as you. Yes, Edward, love. I will marry you, and love you as long as I live."

A grin lit his face as he pulled back to kiss me so deeply, I was seeing stars. He stood, still hugging my waist and twirled us around beneath the moon.

Forever with Edward. Now that sounds like a life to live.


	11. Statistics!

**Okay, I want to issue a BIG thank you to all my reviewers. And an apology for those of you who were expecting another chapter. :( Sowwy. Anywhoo, here are the stats for this story!**

**Title: Undeserving**

** Chapters: Ten **

** Hits (So far): 4,479**

** Favorite'd: 22 times**

** Alert'd: 33 times**

** Words (not counting this chapter): 20,212! -big grin-**

** And: EIGHTY ONE REVIEWS! Coolish! Thanks so much you guys. Not as many as I'd hoped for...I wanted to have over a hundred, but sadly, not the case.**

** A note: My poem about Edward that I mentioned a few chapters previous is now available for your viewing pleasure. It's on my profile, under stories authored as "Self-Contempt". Please review it, I haven't gotten any on it!**

** I love you guys. :) A starburst jellybean and a heart-shaped lollypop, Shadow. **


End file.
